


Desires Delivered

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Desires and wants lead to fun at Rossi's for three men.  What can happen when a rough day turns into a good night?





	

Between what had happened with Peter Lewis, finding out his mother had early Alzheimer's, and the SWATting of Hotch, Spencer was starting to feel like he was breaking. Derek had left to be with his family and Spencer couldn’t fault him for that. He wasn’t alone, but it sure seemed that way. Spencer hadn’t noticed, the eyes that were watching him tenderly play with Henry and Jack at Rossi’s house. While he was pulling ribbons from Garcia and rolling on the grass with the boys, tender loving brown eyes were watching the tall limber genius. Enjoying the laughter on his face, the innocence in his play, the joy in his manner, the love of life and magic in his actions, those eyes sparkled with renewed hope that Spencer would go on. 

Another pair of brown eyes raked over Spencer's body. Hungry, lonely, hopeless eyes feeling defeated and unloved. Dreaming of having the genius entangled with him, exchanging looks, kisses, touches. A time that the two of them could run from the pain, the evils, the sadness and just love. Physically connecting to force out the demons with pleasure. Sweet pleasure of bodies embracing, lips brushing together, first gently, sweetly, innocently. Pressure builds, a lick, a nip, an opening. His tongue slips inside, meeting mine. Warmth, his pouring over into me. Screaming “I must be with you, in you, part of you.” Closing his eyes, Aaron sighed to himself, thinking of his impossible dream. 

The first set of dark brown eyes gazed towards Hotch. Noticing the slip from stoic to dreamy, lustful eyes, his heart skipped a beat. There was nothing that warmed his soul, set his passion aflame quicker, than that twinkle in Aaron’s eyes. Desire, he hadn't felt in a long time, stirred below. A deep breath, a thought, a quick schooling of his microexpressions, Rossi looked around at his guests. Certainly poor timing, love never did work conveniently, he had 3 ex-wives to prove that, and Hayden was sitting right there.”Damn,” he cursed under his breath. Those dimples, those eyes, eyes that he knew years before turning to him after a case, asking, pleading, seeking someone who understood. Someone who had been there, who could take the emotional, the exhaustion, the mental, the soul, the mind, the body, make them one, make them sing, make them scream, make it better, make it worse, make it go, make it come, just make it right. Placing his hands on his thighs, under the table, rubbing them back and forth, trying to ever look the gentle host, Dave smiles and pours another drink. 

Joining everyone at the table, Spencer noticed the light heartedness Aaron was enjoying with the team. His hazel eyes sparkling with hope and anticipation that maybe things weren’t as glum as they had looked earlier. He was able to relax, even believe that once again good would triumph and maybe the strength to speak, to love, to risk was within him. So much disappointment, too many failures, so much broken trust, it was hard to reach past it, but Aaron had never let him down, well not without orders. This was his heart though. A heart screaming, love, believe, touch, you are worth it. He is worth it. Laughing at the conversation, Spencer smiled, his heart full of love and joy of family, BAU family. A family that would encourage him to do it. Derek would push him to it, if he were here. Penny certainly would, hell she would take video. JJ had found her family, her love, she risked it all and look how it had turned out. Closing his eyes for a moment, taking a breath, what was it he really wanted? Yes, He had fantasized about Aaron, his body, his smile, his eyes, his arms holding him, his lips kissing him. One night? One time? Dare he wish for more? Was Aaron to push away everything from the last 10 plus years? All he knew is he loved that man, wanted that man, needed that man, if he didn’t do something soon to get that man, who knew if he ever would even get one moment, let alone one night. He looked around the table as phones received text messages. Sighing, the team excused themselves into the house for a moment. The briefest of thoughts, oh God, my chance is gone already.

Thankfully a dinner at Rossi's came with an invitation to stay the night, that way no one had to be a designated driver if they didn't desire to. Some stayed, some went, it wasn't consistent. Aaron originally was going to go home, until they heard about the thirteen escaped serial killers. He asked JJ and Will to let Jack stay over, since they were heading home. Retiring to the family room, after JJ, Tara, Will, and Penelope headed home, Spencer, Dave, and Aaron enjoyed another drink. Hayden was pissed. Tonight was about understanding his “family”, the team. What happened? She found out that he would be gone more, chasing 13 serial killers, recapturing them. Dave let her know that even though the dinner was over, he wasn’t going to be calling it a night anytime soon. This just added to her mood. She went upstairs, packed, called Joy. Making a reservation at the airport Hilton, she left, so that she could be on the morning flight to stay with Joy, until the serial killers were caught. Then she would decide where things were going to head for her and Dave again, she wasn’t saying no, just not today. His mind wasn’t on her anymore tonight anyway. 

Lighting a fire in the fireplace, offering more wine, kicking off his shoes, Dave got comfortable. Removing his jacket, he encouraged Aaron and Spencer to do the same. Spencer untied his shoes and set them by the couch. Laying on his stomach in front of the fire, watching it burn, he started to lose himself in his thoughts. Aaron plopped on the couch, toed off his loafers, lifted his cup to his lips, running his tongue over the lip. Dave just watched as Aaron repeated this motion, staring ahead lost in his thoughts. Cringing internally wondering what that tongue would do on the underside of his cock, running up and down, circling the tip, lapping around his balls. He closed his eyes, swallowing the red wine in his glass. Standing and turning on some sweet music, something to hopefully inspire actions, thoughts, fingers running over flesh. Firm flesh, strong, masculine, rippled flesh that had run, swam, and biked triathlons. Offering refills, Dave bent near Spencer, “things ok? Penny for your thoughts?”

Softly, replying, “not sure they are worth that much. Trying to determine a course of action.”

“Never a time like the present, if recent events tell us nothing, the future's very unpredictable. Criminal minds aren’t predictable and neither are ours.” Filling Spencer’s glass, Dave jerked his head in Hotch’s direction. Spencer’s eyes followed to see Aaron just look ahead, staring, lost. Tracking his eyes, Reid could’ve sworn they were fixed on his ass. There was no way that was possible was it? Watching Aaron’s tongue circle his glass again, Spencer let out a low moan. Turning his attention back to the fire, processing the new information, processing his desires, fears, risks, wants, feelings, he sipped his liquid fortitude and calculated with his long fingers moving in a ballet of sensual air movements along to speed of his mind.

Aaron looked up at the amazing choreography taking place before the fire. His eyes dancing, flitting, watching, the erotic dance. The dance that he wished was taking place on his body. Across his chest, down his abdomen, up and down his thighs, one that he could complement with his hands. His hands on Spencer’s back, his round ass, his long lean legs, in his hair, pulling, tugging. Bodies close so that the care, concern, love, need, could be transferred. Spencer needs to know how I feel, what if they had locked me up today or if the bomb had gone off or the criminals had won? He never would’ve known that I care, how I feel, that I want him. He means so much to me. Standing and laying down next to him, near the fire, Aaron smiles. “You were great with the boys today. The love your magic tricks. You’re amazing. I don’t think you hear that enough.” Then he knocked his shoulder into Spencer, picked up his glass, took a big sip, looked back at the fire and waited. 

Blushing, tipping his head down, “thanks, I just love magic and Jack and Henry. They need and deserve magic in their lives.” He answered shyly with conviction. Spencer leaned forward and placed his empty glass on the bricks to the side of the fireplace. He rolled to his right a bit, onto his back, so he was looking up at Aaron. Taking Aaron’s glass from him, he placed it next to the other glass. Aaron looked down at Spencer. Spencer looked up at Aaron and smiled, running his fingers up his chest, as Aaron leaned down on his elbows. His eyes looking lovingly, enraptured with the young man below him, Spencer’s fingers reached his neck. His thumb ran over the strong jaw, stubble feeling warm and sensual and prickly. Aaron leaned into the touch. Lifting his hand to cup his cheek, Spencer looked longingly into Aaron’s eyes. With a sigh, he lifted his head closer to kiss, just then Aaron captured his lips in a kiss. First soft, then building with pressure a slight movement of lips and muscle, trying to express the desire behind it. Both men wanting to communicate what they have never said, what they have always felt. How is it, Spencer licked at Aaron’s lips for entrance, they can both find the words to talk down the worst of humanity, to stop them from killing, to get them to put down their weapon. Aaron opened as Spencer’s tongue searched for the sweet taste of all that Aaron. The soul that was the man, full of passion, caring, concern for others, his team, the man that was a mystery behind his mask. Yet, neither of them could simply say, “Oh! I want you, please.” 

Aaron chased Spencer’s tongue with his own, looking for the purity of knowledge, that existed inside. Inside Spencer was kindness, concern -misplaced sometimes, a sense of caretaking for those he considered family. Coming up for breath, Aaron smiled at him. A dimple popping, eye twinkling smile that Spencer thought was going to make his heart implode. He took Aaron’s hand and placed it on his chest. “You always get my heart racing faster than my mind. You're the only one that can make me…” interrupted by fingers unbuttoning his shirt. A face now laying on the palm of Aaron's right hand looking at him. Spencer was at a loss for words. Next thing he heard was a moan, was that me? Aaron’s eyes drifted towards the couch. Spencer’s followed. Rossi blushed to have been caught watching. Having let the sound out, “Don’t mind me, I am just happy to see Aaron so happy.” He said with his normal shit eating grin. The kind that only Dave could get away with as a flirt. Turning back to Spencer, Aaron leaned down by his ear and whispered something. Giggling Spencer nodded. Aaron sat up, pulled off his shirt and tossed it at Dave’s head. 

Dave threw his hand up to block the shirt. It fell in his lap. Trying to leer at Aaron, made Aaron break out in laughter falling back next to Spencer. Who took the opportunity to roll on top, with his shirt open, hanging off one shoulder, he leaned down and started kissing and nipping at Aaron’s neck and collarbone. It was Aaron’s turn to moan. As he did, he moved his hips up towards Spencer, looking for some wonderful friction. Some heat, warmth, that body that looked wonderfully tempting in a sweater vest, suit or just a … he reaches up and pushes the shirt the rest of the way off Spencer. Running his hands over Spencer’s back, around his waist and up his bare chest that is dusted lightly with light brown hairs. As Spencer licks at his pulse point, another moan escapes and he feels a hand on his belt. Dave undoes the belt tossing aside. Aaron reaches down and pets his head. Feeling overtaken by the attention of these two men, he tosses his head to the side. Spencer took his attentions to Aaron’s nipples, sucking,licking on one then the other. Dave unbuttoned the pants, unzipped the zipper, and when Aaron responded to Spencer he pulled them down as Aaron’s hips went up. It was like a choreographed dance. Lost in the taste of the man under him, Spencer barely noticed when Dave took it upon himself to help Aaron’s fantasy along by taking care of Spencer’s pants also. 

Internally Dave moaned, damn this was hot. Two very sexy young men in their boxers making out in front of his fireplace. His own pants very constricting. His erection hard, as he sat up and palmed himself. Spencer stopped. Looking over at an overdressed Rossi, he sat up himself. Reaching forward, he unbuttons Dave’s shirt with his nimble fingers. Aaron watched from below, as Rossi leaned in to make the distance shorter. Aaron’s hand seemed to move on its own up Dave’s thigh. Turning his head to look at Aaron, Dave’s eyes widened. Mouth a gap, breath coming in short pants, he wanted to kiss the beautiful man touching him. As he felt the shirt pushed from his shoulders, and his thigh caressed again, he leaned down grabbing at the head below. Capturing those lips, pressing too hard, too desperate, Dave put too much love into the kiss. Aaron kissed feverishly back. Both moaning and opening, tongues started to battle for dominance. Moving his hand to Dave’s hip, Aaron turns himself to Dave. Trying to get closer, curling his leg around into Dave, Aaron writhes as the kiss continues. Spencer noticing where he is needed, curls behind Aaron, spooning him. Pressing his erection against Aaron’s firm ass, Spencer moans and kisses the back of Aaron’s neck. Breaking from Dave’s lip in response, Aaron reaches back with one hand and grasps Spencer’s curls. With the other hand he runs it down Dave’s furry chest. His neck twisting to get his lips to Spencer, Aaron moans as he find lips. 

Friction too much against his trousers, Dave reaches down to unzip, unbutton, his hands are stopped and move up to Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron pushes the pants down, including the briefs underneath. Dave holds on, looking lovingly desperate into Aaron’s eyes. He can tell, the unit chief is long gone. The only one there is an emotion filled man looking for all the things he has desired for a long time. Every fiber of his being is alive with a spark, a twinge, a sensation. Things that he would have sworn, he had felt for the last time years ago. Dave kicks his pants the rest of the way off. Lips move over Aaron’s shoulders and down to his biceps. A lick, a moan, “Damn you taste so good.” Spencer moans, as he laps at Aaron’s skin, “mmm mmm.” Pressing himself hard against Aaron, closing his eyes and relishing the feel, of the man he cares deeply for. Lost in his enjoyment of the body in front of him, Spencer continues. Aaron presses back into Spencer. Dave lays down in front of Aaron and peppers his chest with kisses, stopping at his nipples to suck and lick the nubs til they are hard and red. Running his hand down to the hip waistband of Aaron’s boxers, Dave slips his hand under gently squeezing the top of his ass at the side. Humming around the nipple, grasping at the moving ass, he starts losing himself in his best friend. Moving down his body, past the scars, kissing them on the way, Dave found his way to Aaron’s hard leaking erection and removed it from his boxers. Pulling the boxers down, down, kissing down his thighs, knees, ankles. Aaron lifted his feet out. Spencer looked up at the movement. Removing his own, Spencer added his to the clothes pile. He reached around and took Aaron in hand. Firmly stroking up and down a few times, Aaron returned to pressing his ass into Spencer. 

“Aaron, I want you!” Spencer moaned. 

“I want you, too.” Aaron answered. Drawing out the words as he was stroked again. Dave kissing back upwards. Licking on his knee at that moment, Dave sighed, “I have to be in you soon.”

Kissing up his thigh again, Dave tapped Spencer hand for him to move it. He did. Dave licked Aaron’s cock. Aaron gasped loudly. The sound went straight to the other men’s cocks. Licking the precum from the slit, then licking around the head. Dave went to town. Hollowing his cheeks, sucking, bobbing his head, he pulled off. Sucking on a ball for a moment and reaching down to stroke himself, Dave made an obscene noise. Aaron groaned and turned his head towards Spencer trying to capture his lips again. Dave let go. He moved over to the mantle. He had brought the lube out there when he had gone to get the wine earlier. In the few moments that it took, Aaron had rolled toward Spencer. Capturing his mouth in a kiss that looked like Aaron was trying to swallow Spencer’s face. Spencer’s hands were moving like he was playing an instrument. What a fine instrument Aaron’s body was! Tone, sculpted,covered with dark hair, quite a marvel of manhood. Spencer rutted against him. Whispering words of need and want in between kisses. Aaron felt wet at his rear. Fingers rubbing, spreading the warm, wet, feeling of pressure. Pressure that built as kisses were peppering his hip. Open mouth, light sucking kisses, that felt warm and tender on his skin. Different from kisses with Spencer that had calmed to a rhythm that matched the mutual thrusting and groping. Moaning and leaning back and forth at the sensations, Aaron pulled Spencer tightly to him when a finger breached him. It had been a long time, since he had been touched there. Rubbing his back, Dave shushed him and said “oh so beautiful, warm, mine.”

Aaron about cooed at the tender, concern, as the man moved his finger in and out. Spencer’s tongue searched Aaron’s mouth for that sound again. Wanting to pull pleasure and desire from the man’s soul, he kept diving in searching for it. As Dave went for more lube to add a second finger, Aaron took the bottle from him. Lubing his own fingers, “roll over Spencer,” husky and low came out the request. Always eager to please, Spencer quickly rolled over, then scooted back so that his perfect round globes could be spread and lube dripped down his waiting crack. Reaching his hole, Aaron rubbed the lube with his fingers. He pressed his index finger in. Spencer moaned, moved back on the finger. Aaron moved back on Dave’s. As he moved forward, Dave inserted a second one. He reared back on it. Closing his eyes, enjoying the feel, he hooks his finger in Spencer looking for that sweet spot. Adding another finger to Spencer, it is as though the three are a machine moving together. The music of their moans and gasps providing the background for their ballet of love making. Dave taps Aaron’s arm for the lube as he scissors his fingers. Passing it back, they exchange a kiss over Aaron’s shoulder. Dave lubed up a third finger and his cock, then passed the lube back to Aaron. Spencer now almost riding Aaron’s two fingers. Scissoring now, Aaron was sucking and nipping at Spencer’s shoulder. Dave’s third finger felt perfect. Aaron threw his head back. Letting out a loud, “Ahhh, yes. Dave!” Dave licked his lips and pistoned his fingers harder and as deep as he could. Aaron moved on to three fingers for Spencer. Spencer thought they must look a sight on Dave’s floor. Luckily no one was watching, “Oh my God!!” he shouted as Aaron hit his prostate. 

Dave slid into Aaron as Aaron was lubing himself up. Aaron dropped the lube bottle. Fumbling for the bottle, as he waited for Dave to move. A long fingered hand gave him the bottle. Biting his bottom lip as he slicked his hard thick cock, he gripped himself a moment to still the building in his balls. Spencer held his cheeks apart as Aaron lined himself up. Spencer slid back on the floor to get as close as possible. Spencer pushed back as Aaron pressed forward until he bottomed out. Dave started to move. Slowly and deliberately enjoying the feel of Aaron, He had waited to long for this day. He was not going to take it for granted. Placing his leg over Aaron’s hip, he got as close as he could to the man. “You feel like heaven. Oh how I have dreamt of this.” 

Snickering, Aaron answered, “you sweet talker. If you didn’t fill me so well, I would roll over and slap you.”

“I hate to interrupt, but if you don’t start moving, I am going to move you, myself.” Spencer demanded. 

Aaron moved forward into Spencer when Dave moved forward into him. Aaron also placed his leg bent on Spencer hip. The three of them as close as can be, thrusting in and out of each other. Pushing back when penises were thrust forward, moans when prostates were hit. Speed increasing, breaths shortening, bodies sweating, illicit sounds the friends were racing towards their orgasms. Abdomens tightening, balls drawing up, building, filling, leaking. Spencer reached down and stroked himself. “Aaron, so close. Yes. Please more Yes.” He said. Stroking firmer, twisting himself as Aaron pumped in him. Spilling over his hand Spencer cried out as he kept stroking his completion. Aaron pushed back hard against Dave who thrust harder, harder, harder. Aaron’s hips stuttered he stilled deep into Spencer as his warm sperm spurt into Spencer’s tightening channel. 

“Spencer, you are amazing. Geezzzzzzzzzzzz!” Aaron rasped out.

Dave seemed invigorated to new power as he finished hard and heavy into Aaron. Grabbing his hip and pounding into him until his seed exploded in a rush, filling Aaron. “Holy, Mother.” Rossi shouted. Collapsing and leaning into Aaron’s back, Dave kissed his neck. Trying to catch their breath, holding each other. Spencer stood, walked to the kitchen to grab a towel. Returning with a damp cloth and a dry on. He washed Aaron, who turned and washed Dave. They all exchanged a few lazy kisses. Dave excused himself to shower. Thanking Aaron with a kiss, before standing and taking his leave. 

“Gentlemen, the room on the right has a large shower, very nice for two. A queen size bed, most comfortable. I suggest you use that one for the evening and any future gatherings.” Dave suggested with a wink and smirk.

Still lying in each others embrace, Aaron and Spencer looked at each other, nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” Aaron answered with his dimple popping smile. Kissing the top of Spencer’s head, he stood reached out a hand to help Spencer up the two adjourned to the bedroom.


End file.
